Master Dragoon
by Draxxo
Summary: Ash always has the dream to be the best Dragoon there will ever be. Smart!Ash hot!Ash


**I DON'T OWN Pokémon IN ANY WAY**

**Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I just didn't have the motivation to write. But I am back and I will try to make a new, better and hopefully more interesting story.**

In the small area called Pallet Town, lived a young boy by the name of Ash. Everything about he screamed he will be the best. He had a confident attitude, not in the least arrogant. He worked on his studies earlier than the kids who just wanted to play. The boys would try to get him to play football and soccer, but he wasn't interested. The girls would try to get his attention. Every time he walked by, they would giggle about his eyes. His eyes you say? Why, they are the most interesting. Pupil like a dragon, the iris a clash of grey, blue, and finally green. Normally the colors would look like they are fighting for dominance, but this is a different case. They create a lovely melody that make the girls swoon, and the boys jealous.

But he is like any average boy, his main interest is Pokémon. His dream is to be the strongest Dragoon. The only other Dragoons are Lance and Drake. But do not be mistaken, he loves all Pokémon, but will only train Dragons. Why Dragons? Well it started on October 20, 1995.

_Flashback_

"_Hah he thinks he is god's gift to mankind. Just watch his wake up call will be soon" I thought. "Gary will soon wish he didn't make an enemy out of me." I said out loud. Hearing a whimper, I look towards the direction of the sound. Hearing the whimper again, I rush toward the direction where it came from. Seeing an injured Pokémon, I kneel down and cautiously reach towards it. "Stay away from me human" The injured Pokémon growled. _

"_Please let me help you!" I pleaded to the Pokémon. The Pokémon only had enough energy to lift up its head before it collapsed, unconscious. Seeing it fainted, I quickly got it and ran to Professor Oak's laboratory. "Professor Oak! Professor Oak!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. When I got to the top of the stairs, Professor Oak was waiting for me._

"_Yes yes boy come here bring in the injured Pokémon" the professor urgently said, knowing raising your voice to a child would not help the situation. I wanting to be with the Pokémon, walked with the professor._

"_Hum it seems like a broken arm. Fractured leg, calf split in to two." I heard Professor Oak murmur to himself._

"_What can I do Professor Oak?" I ask, hoping to be helpful._

_Apparently me talking snapped him out of his observation, replied "ah my dear boy you have done enough with just bringing it here. Come by tomorrow, and I will see if he will be healthy enough to see"_

_I not seeing any reason to argue, quickly agree. The next thing I knew, I was at the front door of me and my mom's house. Turning the door knob, I yell "mom I'm home!" My mom, apparently scared out of her wits rushes to me and crushes me in a bone breaking hug._

"_Oh honey I was so worried! You didn't called but Professor Oak just called me and told me what happened I am so proud of you!" my mother frantically said, while searching me for any injuries._

"_I'm fine mom I'm just a little worried for the little guy. He just looked so helpless. I wanted to help him. Hopefully he will be fine." I wheezed out. "Well mom I am tired and just want to go to sleep."_

"_Of course honey of course."_

_Me hearing her reply, stumble to my room. My foot clanking on the steps, try to pick them up. Apparently the action was easier said than done, almost tripped. My reflexes helped me not face plant, pulled myself up. I heard a stifled giggle, look back to see my mother having a hand over her mouth trying and failing to look innocent. Too tired to get mad just open my bedroom door and plump down onto my bed. Lifting up the covers, and resting my head onto the fluffy pillow, immediately fall asleep._

_I awoke to sunlight streaming down onto my face, stifling a groan wake up. Hurrying up to take a shower, get a towel and turn on the water. After drying myself, I put on my shirt and follow my nose to the kitchen. Seeing my mom cooking, ask her to serve me a plate. After finishing my mom's wonderful cooking, run to Professor Oak's laboratory. Knocking, patiently wait for Professor Oak to answer the door. Hearing the professor's steps, wait with a baited breath. _

"_Ah Ash you came early. But no matter he is doing fine. He will want to see his savior. He almost took off my hand doing a scan." The jolly professor said. Hearing this, I walk with him to the room where the Pokémon is resting. The professor's turning of the room's doorknob makes me focus. I turn to the Pokémon that was resting on one of two beds. Seeing him stare at me, walk towards him. Seeing his savior makes his eyes brighten. Seeing his eyes sparkle, makes me jump with joy._

_Looking at his body shape, I quickly deduce he is either a pure dragon type or a dual dragon type. I quickly search my mind of the limited dragon types I know. "Well professor, I know he is dragon type that is for sure. But the only dragon type I know is a Dratini, and he certainly is a Dratini." I ask the knowledgeable Professor._

"_Ah yes my dear boy you are correct. He is a gible. They are mostly native to the Sinnoh Region, but some Pokémon will either wonder from their home land, or they are kidnapped by Pokémon poachers and was lucky enough to escape" the Professor answered._

**Well people there you go hopefully a good chapter to a new story. I don't know if I should continue that story, of just focus on this one. But for either one give me some ideas to use in either stories. **


End file.
